Nur eine Nacht
by Tenshi-Lili
Summary: Die Gedanken eines Dämons. Sehr depri. Spielt nach den Geschehnissen im 7. Band, also post violance und rape. Da ich es nicht unter fiction rated finde, noch mal mein Rating: MA


**  
Mein Titius.  
Mein wunderschöner Engel mit einem Flügel.   
Bitte schau mich nicht so an!  
Nicht mit dieser Verachtung und Abscheu in deinen Augen.  
Dein Blick zerreißt mich.  
Lässt mein Herz in tausend Scherben zerspringen.   
Siehst du denn nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe?  
Wie sehr ich mich nach dir verzehre?  
Auch wenn ich weiß, dass dein Herz alleine einem gehört.  
Nämlich Laures. **

**  
Laures!   
Schon bei dem Gedanken an ihn wird mir schlecht.  
Laures, dem alles gleich ist außer Hilda, diesem Menschen-Weib!   
Selbst dich, seinen treusten Diener, würde er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, vernichten, wenn es ihm einen Nutzen bringen würde, wenn er dadurch das Herz seiner Angebeteten wiedergewinnen könnte.  
Denn, glaube mir, er liebt nur ein Wesen in diesem Universum und das ist Hilda.  
Warum also klammerst du dich an diese unerwiderte Liebe?  
Geht es dir etwa wie mir?  
Zerfrisst dich diese Liebe zu Laures etwa genauso wie mich meine Liebe zu dir?  
Warum straft uns das Schicksal so erbarmungslos?  
Denn du hasst mich.  
Das kann ich in deinen Augen sehen.  
Du hasst mich für all das, was ich dir angetan habe.  
Für die Schmerzen, die ich dir zugefügt habe, als ich dir in meiner blinden Wut deinen Flügel ausgerissen habe.  
Hasst mich dafür, dass ich dich mit Gewalt genommen habe, um mein Verlangen nach dir zu stillen.  
Glaube mir.  
Dafür hasse ich mich vielleicht mehr, als du es tust.  
Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich mit diesen Gefühlen nicht umgehen konnte.  
Dafür, dass meine dämonische Natur nur Gewalt und Vernichtung kannte und mit  
solch einer Liebe überfordert war.  
Aber ich kann es nicht wieder rückgängig machen.  
Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, ich könnte all meine Taten wieder ungeschehen machen.  
Doch würdest du dann mein Flehen nach Liebe erhören?  
Das zu glauben wäre dumm von mir.  
Dumm und egoistisch.  
So egoistisch wie meine Liebe zu dir.  
Aber was ist Liebe schon anderes als Egoismus?  
Liebe ist der Wunsch den Anderen zu besitzen und mit niemand Anderem zu teilen.  
Liebe ist so stark wie Hass.   
Ach, wie nah liegen Liebe und Hass beieinander?**

**  
Geliebter Titius.  
Da liegst du nun in Ketten vor mir und schaust mich traurig an.  
Ich flehe dich an mir zu verzeihen, mir dein Herz zu schenken.  
Siehst du denn nicht, wie sehr ich mich vor dir erniedrige?  
Doch wie soll ich nur dein Herz gewinnen, wenn ich es dir zuvor herausgerissen habe, indem ich versuchte deinen Willen zu brechen.  
Selbst jetzt kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen.  
Zwinge dich mit Fesseln bei mir zu bleiben.  
Ich bin eine erbärmliche Kreatur.  
Verbünde mich mit diesem Azeel Rod, um dein Leben zu retten.  
Ich frage nicht, welche Rolle ich in Charons irren Plänen spiele.  
Denn es ist mir gleich.  
Das Einzige, was mir wichtig ist, bist du. **

**Ich bin nicht besser als Laures. **

**Nein, ich bin noch schlimmer als er!  
Ich würde alles tun, um dich zu gewinnen.  
Alles, verstehst du!  
Liebe ist nicht das Schönste, sie ist das Schlimmste, was einem passieren kann!  
Sie zerfrisst dich und raubt dir jeden Verstand.  
Ich wünschte, ich wäre dir nie begegnet.  
Nein, das ist nicht wahr.  
Liebe ist etwas Wundervolles!  
Sie berührt deine Seele, ganz gleich wie dunkel sie ist.  
Ich wünschte, du würdest mein Flehen erhören!  
Du würdest mir nur eine Nacht schenken.   
Eine Nacht, in der du mir dein Herz öffnest. **

**In der du dich nicht von mir angeekelt abwendest, wenn ich dich berühre.   
In der du mir ein Lächeln schenkst und dich mir freiwillig hingibst.  
Nur einmal will ich das Gefühl haben, dass du mir gehörst.  
Nur eine Nacht.  
Nur eine Nacht mit dir, mehr will ich nicht.  
Auch wenn ich weiß, dass mein forderndes Herz mit nur einer Nacht nicht zufrieden sein wird. **

**Wie egoistisch von mir. **

**Und doch will ich es so sehr, dass es mich fast zerreißt.  
Ich würde meine unsterbliche Seele hergeben für eine Nacht mit dir. **

**  
Oh, Titius!  
Warum bist du so grausam zu mir?  
Siehst du denn nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe?  
Ich drücke dich fest an mich und weine leise.  
Weine um dich.  
Weine um mich und meine unerwiderte Liebe zu dir.  
Was ist das?  
Du streichst mir sanft übers Haar.  
Willst du mich etwa trösten?  
Ich kann dein Gesicht nicht sehen, kann nicht wissen, was du gerade denkst.   
Für einen kurzen Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, du verstehst mich.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick bin ich glücklich.  
Wäre das Universum gnädig mit mir, würde es mich jetzt in deinen Armen sterben lassen. **

**Doch es tut mir den Gefallen nicht und so muss ich weiter mit der Gewissheit leben, dass du nie mir gehören wirst. **

**Doch das ändert nichts an meiner Liebe zu dir.  
Mein gefallener Engel.  
Mein geliebter Engel mit einem Flügel.  
Ich liebe Dich und ich werde dich immer lieben. - Ende -**


End file.
